


[V-trans] In Transit

by endorsea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Public Transportation, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endorsea/pseuds/endorsea
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[V-trans] In Transit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346724) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



Shouyou nghển cổ nhìn thanh sắt và mấy vòng cầm tay đã bị người ta giành hết chỗ, mồ hôi cậu rịn xuống, chảy dọc theo xương sống. Mấy cơ thể quanh cậu không ngừng chèn ép nhau, khiến bầu không khí trở nên ngột ngạt đến tợn, chưa kể xe buýt sẽ sớm lăn bánh vào bất cứ lúc nào.

Cậu đưa mắt nhìn trái ngó phải, nhưng trên chiếc xe chật như nêm cối này không còn chỗ nào cho cậu xê dịch nữa. Ngược lại, Kageyama đương nhiên không hề gặp tí khó khăn gì trong việc nắm luôn cái thanh sắt mà không cần sự trợ giúp của đồ cầm tay.

"Té sấp mặt bây giờ, cái thằng ngốc này. Bám vào thứ gì đi."

Tên khổng lồ như cậu nói nghe dễ quá nhỉ? Shouyou không muốn bám vào chỗ ghế đằng sau đầu của mấy hành khách khác đâu, vì làm thế thì vô duyên lắm, cho nên cậu vô duyên theo cái cách mà mình yêu thích: cậu bám vào Kageyama.

"Này!"

"Chính cậu kêu tớ bám vào thứ gì đó còn gì," Shouyou bảo, cảm thấy có chút tự đắc. "Giờ tớ kiếm được thứ để bám rồi nè."

"Tôi là người," Kageyama gầm gừ, nhưng bất ngờ thay, anh không tát đi bàn tay hiện đang sống chết bấu lấy góc áo phải của mình, mặc dù Shouyou biết rõ tay cậu đang dính đầy mồ hôi.

Xe buýt bắt đầu lao đi, và Shouyou kéo nhẹ người Kageyama hòng lấy lại thăng bằng, khẽ bật cười khi chứng kiến cái nhăn mày cáu kỉnh trên mặt anh.

Cậu thầm nhủ chuyến xe buýt hôm nay cũng thú vị lắm chứ. Cứ vừa nghĩ lại vừa giật giật góc áo của Kageyama đôi chút. Và Kageyama - vì một lí do nào đó - vẫn nhịn nhục. Trong suốt chuyến đi, xe buýt sẽ thường xuyên dừng chân ở nhiều địa điểm khác nhau, điều đó có nghĩa là cái hành động bám áo kia cũng diễn ra không ít lần. Khi hai người cuối cùng đã bước xuống điểm đến của mình, tất cả những gì Kageyama làm để trả đũa là cho cậu một cái búng tay vào trán; anh thậm chí còn không rầy la cậu vì cái tội lùn tè.

"Úi!" Shouyou la lên khi bị ăn búng, làm bộ như mình ngây thơ lắm dù trong lòng chả hề thấy thế. Sự thật thì, cậu rất ư là hài lòng với bản thân vì đã tranh thủ nắm giật áo Kageyama càng nhiều càng tốt! "Nếu cậu bực thì hồi nãy sao không gỡ tớ ra?"

"Rồi để cậu té dập đầu hay gì? Lỡ bị thương thì lúc thi đấu ai thay cậu đây?"

Shouyou khịt mũi, xong đi đứng lại vấp váp, suýt nữa thì đã cạ đầu gối vào nền đất nóng của vệ đường; Hên là cậu kịp lấy lại thăng bằng, nếu không thì Kageyama lại lôi đầu cậu rồi giáo huấn cậu một trận nữa thì mệt. 

Khi cậu lấm lét đánh mắt sang Kageyama để xem anh có để ý không, cậu liền thu vào chiếc cổ áo đang trễ xuống của anh do hồi nãy trên xe buýt cậu đã liên tục hết nắm rồi lại kéo. Shouyou âm thầm cười tươi, và nghĩ rằng có lẽ, việc thiếu đi chỗ cầm tay trên xe buýt không hẳn là điều gì khủng khiếp nhất quả đất.

______________

  
Sự kiện bám áo tiếp theo diễn ra khi cả đội đang trong chuyến tham quan tại Tokyo. Mấy chuyến tàu ở Tokyo khá là khó bắt, nhưng Ennoshita đã sắp xếp sẵn lộ trình trên điện thoại, nên cả đội đều trông chờ vào cậu ta để biết nên có mặt ở trạm nào, vào lúc mấy giờ. Đáng tiếc thay, cậu ta nào có ngờ đến sẽ xảy ra những sự cố gây trì hoãn, ví dụ như Tanaka hết chuyện lại đi choảng nhau với tên nhóc thành thị nào đó, và kết quả là cả đội phải cuốn vó chạy tới ga tàu sau khi vừa mới xem xong đội Nhật Bản thi đấu trở về. Kageyama và Hinata đang dẫn đầu đội hình. Shouyou không hề có ý định giảm tốc độ khi chứng kiến cửa tàu dần khép lại, tuy nhiên, nếu lúc đó cậu chịu dùng não mà suy nghĩ thì có lẽ đã sớm dừng lại rồi. Nhưng nhận thức khi ấy của cậu chỉ xoay quanh mỗi Kageyama, người mà lúc này đang chạy song song cậu, và cái khát khao được chạy lên tàu trước anh.

Cả hai nhảy lên tàu ngay cùng một lúc, thở phập phồng, cánh cửa vừa lúc khép chặt phía sau.

Bỗng nhiên, lòng Shouyou dâng lên cảm giác bất an.

"Thôi toi rồi-"

Cả hai đồng thời quay lại, và thấy cả đội đang đứng như trời trồng ở phía bên kia cửa sổ. Tanaka đang gào thét điều gì đấy, và Tsukishima thì phụt cười. Yachi trông vô cùng hoảng hốt khi cô đang cố chạy để bắt kịp họ. Shouyou rên rẩm.

"Chết tiệt," Kageyama bên cạnh cũng lầm bầm, và con tàu bắt đầu khởi hành, khiến cả người Shouyou lảo đảo té vào anh. Kageyama càu nhàu một tiếng.

"Tớ hổng có cố ý đâu nha!" Shouyou bực bõ nói. Tay Kageyama vốn đã bám sẵn vào thanh vịn.

"Không sao."

Hở? Lời đáp của anh còn không mang theo nửa điểm khích bác như cậu tưởng. Cậu nhớ lại khoảng khắc vào mùa hè năm trước, khi mà cả hai đi chung chuyến xe buýt, lúc ấy Kageyama đã để cậu tùy ý bám lấy anh trên đường đi, _và_ luôn cả đường về. Thiệt là bất ngờ ghê. Thường thì, Kageyama sẽ xỉa xói bất cứ thứ gì cậu làm, dù cho đó có là cú đón bóng rởm, quên giãn cơ đúng cách hay là ngốn lấy bánh bao của mình mà không biết chờ lấy người khác. Shouyou cũng không buồn nhắc nhở rằng, té nhào trên xe buýt hay tàu điện cũng chẳng tồi tệ hơn mấy lần cậu ngã dập mặt khi tập bóng chuyền là bao.

Tuy vậy, cậu vẫn chỉnh đốn tư thế mình, và nắm lấy cột vịn tay. Lần này thì vẫn còn đủ chỗ.

"Còn nhớ mình xuống trạm số mấy không?" cậu hỏi.

"Chắc nhớ," Kageyama bảo, hai mày cau lại. Nghe vậy cậu nhẹ nhõm hẳn ra, vì cậu nhớ chết liền.

Nhưng cậu quyết định sẽ không đề cập việc đó với Kageyama.

Họ đứng đó, bao trùm trong thinh lặng. Cả hai đều hối hận vì hành động bồng bột của mình lúc nãy - và không lâu sau, con tàu ngưng bánh ở điểm dừng đầu tiên. Một đoàn người bước lên tàu.

 _Rất nhiều người_ là đằng khác.

Shouyou lại bị chèn ép bởi hàng đống cơ thể đang chen chúc nhau, cậu bị cuốn theo dòng người như một kẻ bơi lội xấu số đang lênh đênh giữa cơn bão thủy triều vậy. Cậu bị xô dạt từ cửa vào cho đến tuốt bên hành lang chính, và rồi, một gọng kìm vững như sắt chộp lấy khuỷu tay cậu, kéo cậu vào người.

Shouyou run rẩy thở hắt khi đang tì sát vào lồng ngực vương vấn mùi hương quen thuộc của Kageyama. Ở Miyagi, mấy chuyến tàu chưa bao giờ đông nghẹt như vậy. Nếu mà cậu đi một mình thì giờ chẳng biết đã trôi dạt đến phương nào rồi. Lần đầu tiên, cậu cảm kích chiều cao của Kageyama thay vì ganh tị.

Kageyama không chịu buông cậu ra, kể cả khi đoàn tàu đã khởi hành, nhưng lực tay của anh có chút nới lỏng. Shouyou nép sát vào người Kageyama, gần như ngón kề ngón. Túi xách của một người phụ nữ bỗng chọt vào lưng cậu. Cứ mỗi lần con tàu tăng tốc, cậu lại cẩn trọng đặt tay lên hông Kageyama, vì cậu không muốn dựa dẫm vào mỗi sức mạnh của anh, và cái cảm giác khi thấy được cơ bắp của Kageyama đang cử động dưới lớp áo thật lạ lẫm làm sao. Cậu vốn đã quá quen thuộc với cơ thể Kageyama, vì bọn họ thường giúp nhau khởi động giãn cơ - nhưng trong hoàn cảnh này thì lại rất đỗi kì quặc. Shouyou gần như đỏ mặt cứ mỗi lần cơ bụng Kageyama thắt lại để chuẩn bị cho tốc độ thay đổi đột ngột của đoàn tàu.

Sau hai trạm dừng, khoang xe hiện tại đã bị nhồi nhét đến cực điểm, khiến hai người họ chả khác gì cá mòi đóng hộp, và Kageyama bèn dịch người và đặt một cánh tay nặng trĩu qua vai Shouyou.

"Việc này xấu hổ thật," Shouyou phàn nàn.

"Vậy thì cố đừng để bị lôi đi, đồ ngốc. Muốn tôi thả ra lắm à?"

Shouyou im lặng lắc đầu, Kageyama hẳn là cảm nhận được, bởi vì mặt của Shouyou căn bản mà nói đang chôn vùi trong ngực anh. Shouyou ngước lên và nhìn vào thanh cầm tay với ánh mắt đầy thèm khát. Cậu có thể với tới, chắc rồi, nhưng sau đó, liệu cậu có thể tự mình giữ thăng bằng trong khi hàng tá hành khách đang chen chúc ở đây, và giữ cho mình không ngã dúi vào những người đang ngồi trên ghế hay không? Cậu không chắc nữa, cho nên đành phải im bặt, chả dám hó hé than phiền cái gì. Kageyama mang theo mùi hương của mồ hôi và nước khử mùi nam tính, Shouyou thầm nghĩ nếu anh có thêm mùi của Air Salonpas nữa thì thật là hoàn hảo, nhưng rồi liền tặng cho mình cái bạt tai vì suy nghĩ điên rồ kia.

Nhưng cảm giác thật tốt, khi có thể được đứng gần Kageyama đến thế mà không bị ăn chửi.

Tâm trí Shouyou trở nên tĩnh lặng. Cả ngày hôm nay, trái tim cậu cứ không ngừng bị kích động, trước hết là vì cậu sắp được theo dõi đội bóng quốc gia trổ tài, tiếp đó là khi cậu được tận mắt theo dõi trận đấu, và cuối cùng là khi trận đấu đã kết thúc. Đây là một trong những ngày tuyệt vời nhất đời cậu, và lạ lẫm thay, được đứng cạnh Kageyama trên chuyến tàu đông đúc này lại là cái kết trọn vẹn cho ngày hôm nay.

"Mình xuống ở trạm tiếp theo đấy," Kageyama bảo, và Shouyou liền cảm thụ được tiếng sấm vang rền trong vòm ngực anh. Shouyou ngước mặt lên nhìn, nhưng Kageyama liền mau chóng ngoảnh đi. "Đi thôi."

Kageyama lôi cậu đến cửa xe, khiến mọi người tản ra, hoặc cũng có thể người ta tự động tản ra khi thấy anh. Nhưng sao cũng được, Shouyou dễ dàng núp sau lưng Kageyama và thoát khỏi tàu mà không hề gặp bất trắc gì. Hơi ấm cơ thể cuối cùng cũng dứt ra khi cậu bước chân khỏi nhà ga cùng Kageyama, và cậu cảm thấy có chút mất mát.

Đứng như vậy cảm giác cũng không tồi, và Shouyou tự hỏi liệu chuyến tàu tiếp theo sẽ đông đúc như chuyến vừa rồi hay không.

Cậu mong là có.

Hai mươi phút sau đó, các thành viên còn lại trong đội cuối cùng cũng bắt kịp hai người họ. Nishinoya thụi khớp tay vào đầu Shouyou, không ngừng khiển trách cậu.

Shouyou xin lỗi rối rít, nhưng sâu tận đáy lòng, cậu mừng vì họ đã bắt chuyến tàu sớm kia.

_____________

Chuyến tàu ngày hôm đó đã đánh dấu một bước ngoặt to lớn, còn hơn cả chuyến xe buýt trước đây. Vì lí do nào đó, Shouyou luôn viện đủ cớ để có thể đứng kế hoặc ngồi cạnh Kageyama, gần sát hơn mức cần thiết, và Kageyama vẫn cứ mặc cậu, chưa một lần mắng mỏ hay rầy la. Ngược lại, Kageyama còn trở nên yên tĩnh hơn gấp trăm lần mỗi khi Shouyou làm ra hành động kia. Anh một từ cũng chẳng thốt vào lúc cơ thể họ áp sát nhau, vai chạm, tay kề, ngón giáp. Nếu khoảng cách tựa như một nút tắt âm, thì Shouyou chính là người hồ hởi ấn nhiều nhất.

Cậu hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra chết liền.

"Nhóc thích Kageyama không?" Nishinoya hỏi vào một ngày nọ, khi họ đang luyện kỹ thuật lăn ngã cứu bóng sau buổi tập; họ đang có được nguyên phòng gym cho riêng mình.

Shouyou chớp chớp mắt. "...Không?" cậu bảo, chất chồng câu hỏi kia và biến nó thành câu trả lời vỏn vẹn một âm tiết. Chữ _thích_ thì có hơi nhẹ đô khi nói đến người vừa là đối thủ của cậu, vừa là kẻ khiến cậu cảm thấy tràn đầy sinh khí nhất. Về mặt chủ quan mà nói, Kageyama là một tên khó ưa, luôn vô ý dọa nạt hoặc lăng mạ người ta. Shouyou không thể nói rằng cậu ưng con người của anh ngoài sân bóng được.

"Hả?" Nishinoya đáp, giọng đầy bất ngờ. "Không hề luôn?"

"Miệng mồm cậu ta thì thô thiển, chưa kể lúc nào cũng la mắng em hết."

"Ừa, nhưng mà - hai đứa bây lúc nào cũng dành thời gian với nhau cơ mà!"

"Ơ, nhưng mà em thích dành thời gian với cậu ta đó chứ. Lúc đi chơi chung cũng vui lắm. Nhưng nhìn kiểu gì đi nữa thì xét về kĩ năng xã hội, cậu ta đúng là dốt đặc cán mai mà."

Nishinoya cười ha hả, dường như quên béng đi mục đích ban đầu của mình khi anh mau lẹ hùa theo, "Chuẩn rồi! Kĩ năng giao tiếp của thằng bé như bằng không ấy!" Anh ta chùi chùi khóe mắt khi tràng cười đã dứt, rồi nhìn Shouyou với ánh mắt chòng chọc đầy thâm sâu.

"Nhưng anh tưởng nhóc thích cậu ta chứ," anh ta bảo, "Tụi em lúc nào cũng dính sát nhau, có lúc nhìn hai đứa như đang sắp sửa nắm tay không bằng."

"À!" Hóa ra thứ khiến Nishinoya bối rối chính là khoảng cách gần gũi giữa hai người. "Người cậu ta có mùi dễ chịu lắm anh. Cứ mỗi lần em đứng sát, cơ thể cậu ta lại đơ như khúc gỗ, và cậu ta còn trở nên kiệm lời hẳn. Từ đó tới giờ, cậu ta chưa bao giờ nổi sùng với em luôn á."

Nishinoya đập tay lên trán, "Ối giời, Shouyou! Ý nhóc là nhóc chỉ làm thế để khiến thằng bé im miệng thôi sao?"

"Ờ thì, cũng có một chút," Shouyou nhìn thấy biểu cảm ngờ vực của Nishinoya, tự hỏi vì cớ gì mà cảm giác bứt rứt tội lỗi đang châm chích sau gáy. "Nhưng ở gần cậu ta cũng rất dễ chịu mà!"

"Dễ chịu kiểu gì? Kiểu như đứng cạnh một bạn nữ xinh xắn ấy hả?"

Shouyou mặt nhăn như khỉ ăn gừng. Kageyama với 'bạn nữ xinh xắn' là hai hình ảnh khác xa một trời một vực.

Nishinoya thở dài, "Thôi được rồi. Nhưng có lẽ nhóc nên lựa lúc để nói chuyện với cậu ta đi."

Shouyou gật đầu, nhưng trong lòng cảm thấy bối rối cùng cực. Cậu còn chả biết có gì để mà nói, hay nên gợi chuyện thế nào, hay là lí do để cậu có thể khui ra cái vấn đề này.

______________

Như mọi khi, cả hai đang trên chuyến xe buýt đến cửa hàng dụng cụ thể thao. Chỉ có hai trong số năm hành khách đang đứng, và lần này, không còn bầu không khí khó xử khi Shouyou bám ríu lấy anh, còn Kageyma thì trông như đã chuẩn bị từ trước, và đặt bàn tay vững chãi lên vai Shouyou, động tác vô cùng nhàn hạ, tự nhiên.

Shouyou đã cố tình chọn đứng ở nơi không có thanh vịn thấp.

Cảnh vật bên ngoài lướt qua, một mảng nâu sắc nét mang theo khí trời lạnh lẽo của cuối tháng Mười một. Lần này, giữa cậu và Kageyama được ngăn cách bởi nhiều lớp vải hơn, nhưng điều đó không hề làm nhòa đi cảm giác thân cận giữa cả hai. So với chuyến xe buýt trước, lần này cả hai đứng sít sao hơn, tương tự như lần họ bắt chuyến tàu chật ních kia. Không hiểu vì sao, Shouyou nhận ra cậu đang đong đếm từng chút một. Một phần tâm trí cậu luôn tính toán số lần cả hai khẽ chạm, những nơi cả hai từng tiếp xúc và những chỗ chưa; thậm chí để tâm đến từng chuyển động của cơ bắp Kageyama dưới lớp áo rộng kia - đo đạc lấy từng cử chỉ vụn vặt của anh mỗi khi anh đứng dậy. Lời chất vấn của Nishinoya ngày nọ bắt đầu càn quét tâm trí Shouyou: _Dễ chịu kiểu gì? Kiểu như đang đứng cạnh một bạn nữ xinh xắn à?_

Làm gì giống như đang đứng cạnh một bạn nữ xinh xắn được? Ngược lại, giống như cậu đang đứng kế một núi lửa sắp phun trào thì đúng hơn. Kageyama có thể phát nổ bất cứ lúc nào - nhưng lại không. Cảm giác vừa hồi hộp, lo sợ lại vừa thoải mái yên bình, và Shouyou ước chi trên đời tồn tại nhiều cái lí do hơn để cậu có thể đứng chân kề chân với Kageyama, để anh có thể choàng cánh tay kiên cố kia quanh vai mình.

"Kageyama nè," cuối cùng cậu cũng cất lời, và Kageyama ậm ừ lắng nghe. Có hai người phụ nữ kế bên họ đang nói chuyện về cách chăm sóc sân vườn vào mùa đông, lớn tiếng đến độ át luôn cả giọng nói của Shouyou. "Cậu nghĩ gì về tớ?"

Cậu cầu mong Kageyama đừng nghĩ rằng đứng cạnh cậu cũng giống như đứng cạnh một bạn nữ xinh đẹp hay gì nha. Thế thì mất mặt lắm.

"Cậu đang ngày càng tiến bộ," Kageyama bình thản đáp. Khi đối mặt với cái nhìn chằm chặp của Shouyou, anh bồi thêm, "Nhưng tôi sẽ không để cậu vượt mặt đâu."

Shouyou thở dài. Cậu không nghĩ kĩ năng bóng chuyền của mình là thứ mà Nishinoya đề cập đến khi anh hỏi cậu về chữ _thích_ hay là về _bạn nữ xinh đẹp_ gì đó. "Còn gì nữa không?"

"Tôi nghĩ cậu cao lên một chút rồi?"

Shouyou cố kiềm lại nụ cười tươi rói đang chực nở trên môi. _Đúng vậy,_ và bấy lâu nay cậu đã luôn chờ đợi xem có ai chú ý không. Hiện tại cậu đã cao 1m63 rưỡi - cao hơn lúc mới lên cấp Ba đến tận 0.5 cm.

"Được thôi," Shouyou bảo, bởi lẽ cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ moi móc được gì thêm từ Kageyama nữa, và việc Kageyama để ý đến chiều cao của cậu cũng đã đủ thỏa chí rồi. Kageyama nhướn lên một bên mày, như đang thắc mắc vì sao cậu lại hỏi thế.

"Nishinoya hỏi tớ có thích cậu không," Shouyou trả lời, nhún vai. Cậu thừa biết đôi má mình lúc này đang ưng ửng hồng, nhưng biết làm sao được? Chủ đề này khó xử muốn chết.

"À," Kageyama đáp, và sắc đỏ cũng đang lan trên má anh.

"Tớ thích chơi bóng chuyền với cậu," Shouyou bảo, nhưng mà điều đó vốn đã rõ như ban ngày rồi.

Kageyama chậm rãi gật đầu.

"Nhưng cậu vẫn là đối thủ truyền kiếp của tớ đấy nhá," Shouyou bổ sung.

"Biết rồi," Kageyama đáp lại, trông gần như bực bõ.

Shouyou cũng không hỏi tại sao; họ rơi vào thinh lặng trong suốt quãng đường. Dù cho Shouyou có vô tình chọc giận Kageyama như thế nào đi nữa, thì cơn giận kia cũng đã tiêu tán vào lúc họ đặt chân vào cửa hàng thể thao. Kageyama thậm chí còn chẳng thèm khiển trách Shouyou khi cậu cứ khăng khăng đòi nhảy cao mỗi lần xỏ thử một đôi giày mới vào chân.

Mà người khiển trách cậu chính là chủ cửa hàng.

"Mấy cú nhảy của cậu ấy rất quan trọng ạ," Kageyama bảo người chủ khi bà yêu cầu cậu dừng lại, cứ làm như nói thế sẽ thuyết phục được bà vậy. Anh quay lại nhìn Shouyou. "Tôi nghĩ vừa nãy cậu nhảy cao nhất đấy."

Người chủ, khi biết hai đứa có ý định mua hàng chứ không chỉ đến đây gây rối, bèn có chút nguôi giận và trở về quầy tính tiền, dù vậy, bà lâu lâu vẫn ném cho tụi nhóc ấy cái nhìn dè chừng.

Kageyama chỉ mua vài tấm đệm gối để thay cho cái cũ, cho nên chuyến mua sắm không kéo dài quá lâu. Tiếng chuông cửa hàng reo lên leng keng phía sau họ, và giờ đây, họ lại phơi mình trong cái lạnh của tháng Mười một, vầng dương đang lặn.

"Tớ chưa muốn về nhà đâu," Shouyou bảo. Kageyama thắc mắc nhìn cậu. "Muốn đi ăn gì không?"

Kageyama gật đầu, họ cùng nhau hướng tới cửa hàng thức ăn nhanh gần đó, ngồi tại bàn gần cửa sổ phía trên lầu. Shouyou ngắm nhìn bầu trời từ màu vàng đồng chuyển sang xanh đen, trong khi miệng thì thồn đầy khoai tây chiên, vừa mặn vừa ngon, lại vừa đủ nóng để khiến ngón tay cậu ran rát. Lúc ăn, hai chân cậu không ngừng vung vẩy, đôi lúc sẽ có những cú đá trả bâng quơ mỗi lần chân cậu vô tình đụng vào ống chân Kageyama.

"Giả sử cậu không chơi được bóng chuyền thì cậu sẽ chơi môn gì?" Shouyou hỏi khi đã xử lí gần hết phần khoai tây của mình.

"Bóng rổ," Kageyama nói, không chút lưỡng lự.

"Tại sao?"

"Nó giống bóng chuyền nhất."

"Hửm..."

"Gì?"

"Nhưng mà-- bóng nước nhìn cũng tương tự bóng chuyền mà nhỉ."

"Ừa, nhưng môn đó chơi ở dưới nước." Biểu cảm của Kageyama rõ ràng nói lên thái độ của anh đối với môn thể thao kia.

"Cậu không thích bơi à?"

"Tôi chỉ bơi để luyện tập thôi," Kageyama đáp, một câu trả lời đậm chất Kageyama. Thứ duy nhất anh giỏi chính là khả năng tuân theo chế độ luyện tập cùng chế độ ăn uống bài bản. Shouyou cảm thấy vô cùng hài lòng khi nghĩ đến ly sữa lắc chocolate mà Kageyama đang uống chắc hẳn không hề nằm trong kế hoạch nào, vì thế, cậu giật lấy nó về phía mình.

"Này!" Kageyama thốt lên, nhưng muộn quá rồi; Shouyou đã ngậm lấy ống hút rồi tận hưởng vị chocolate thơm ngon trong miệng. Kageyama bóp lấy mặt cậu, Shouyou thì cười sặc sụa đến mức không dám nuốt.

"Trả lại đây!" Kageyama la lên, Shouyou nhắm mắt lại và cố gắng để không bị nghẹn sữa lắc.

"-Ậu -uốn -ấy -ại -à?" Cậu hỏi, hàm răng lạnh buốt. "Uống -ừ- iệng -ớ- è!"

Cậu cố hé mở hai mắt, vừa lúc bắt gặp biểu cảm kinh ngạc của Kageyama trước khi anh quay đi trong sự khinh bỉ, buông mặt Shouyou ra. Shouyou khó nhọc nuốt xuống rồi tiếp tục cười như nắc nẻ.

"Ê, tớ đã mời cậu đàng hoàng đấy nhá," cậu thốt lên, và Kageyama trừng mắt nhìn cậu.

"Tôi sẽ không đời nào uống thứ gì từ miệng cậu đâu!"

Ờ, đương nhiên là không rồi. Như thế thì thật tởm lợm làm sao, và đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao Shouyou đề nghị. Nếu mà Kageyama lớn lên với anh chị em trong nhà, thì anh đã nắm rõ cái bí quyết khiến cho một món đồ trở nên gớm ghiếc tới độ mình cuối cùng sở hữu được nó luôn. Natsu luôn bỏ vào mồm mấy mô hình nhân vật của cậu mỗi khi em ấy muốn chiếm chúng làm của riêng.

Vài người từ mấy bàn bên cạnh đang dõi theo họ với thái độ khinh thị, nhưng Shouyou không thể ngừng run rẩy khi đang cố kiểm soát từng tràng cười khanh khách. Cậu rất thích chọc giận Kageyama. Có lẽ là cậu có thích Kageyama thật, theo cách riêng của mình, ngay cả khi họ ở ngoài sân đấu.

Nhưng cũng có thể cậu chỉ thích chọc ngoáy anh, giống như thích được đứng gần anh mà thôi.

"Chừng nào đi thì nói nhé," cậu bảo, và Kageyama hút vào một ngụm sữa lắc thật sâu trước khi đẩy chiếc ly sang phía cậu.

"Muốn thì uống hết đi."

Shouyou nhìn không chớp mắt. Mới đây thôi Kageyama còn la hét đòi cậu trả lại, thế mà bây giờ lại hào phóng đưa sữa lắc free cho cậu? Kageyama lườm cậu như thể cái cử chỉ đó thường tình lắm vậy.

"Trước đó ai bảo cậu không xin tôi," anh nói với giọng sa sầm.

"Ý cậu là, nếu tớ có xin thì cậu sẽ cho à?"

"Có lẽ."

Shouyou nhận lấy thức uống với vẻ đăm chiêu, hút hơn hai ngụm trước khi ống hút kêu lên rột rột. Khi đã ăn xong xuôi, họ bỏ rác rồi xách cặp rời đi, hướng về trạm xe buýt. Shouyou hối hận vì đã không khoác thêm khăn choàng nhằm chặn đi những làn gió tê buốt đang phả vào cổ. Cậu đã không chuẩn bị trang phục chu đáo để đối đầu với cái lạnh đêm nay, nên giờ cả khuôn mặt đều tê rần khi cả hai đến được trạm xe buýt.

Bảng thông báo nói rằng khoảng hai mươi phút nữa xe mới cập bến.

Cậu gầm gừ. "Hay là ta quay về chỗ cũ đi."

Khóe môi Kageyama hơi cong. "Nếu có bóng ở đây thì ta vận động làm ấm cũng được."

"Hay là lấy giày tớ thảy qua lại được không?"

Kageyama trông như đang cân nhắc ý tưởng kia. "Dễ gây thương tích lắm."

Cả hai đồng thanh thở dài.

Trong một lúc lâu, Shouyou đứng đó với hai tay đút vào túi áo, đầu rụt vào vai, thầm mắng bản thân vì đã không ăn bận cho đàng hoàng, và tự hỏi mình sẽ trông ngớ ngẩn đến mức nào nếu chạy lông nhông trên phố - tuy cậu cũng không chắc liệu mình có quan tâm hay không. Nhưng khi răng cậu bắt đầu đánh lập cập vào nhau, Kageyama bỗng kéo khóa áo khoác của anh xuống.

"Lại đây," anh bảo.

Shouyou khó hiểu nhìn anh, và Kageyama mau chóng tóm lấy cậu, cứ như cậu sắp chạy trốn không bằng. Nhưng thay vì la mắng hay giật tóc cậu, Kageyama lại kéo cậu vào lồng ngực ấm sực của anh, và choàng đuôi áo khoác của mình quanh cơ thể cậu, bao bọc cậu trong cơn ấm khoái lạc.

Trái tim Shouyou đập loạn xạ cả lên, và cậu không chắc liệu cảm giác ấm áp kia là do thân nhiệt của Kageyama truyền sang, hay là do chính cơ thể cậu đang tỏa nhiệt nữa.

"Cậu đâu cần phải làm vậy," Shouyou lí nhí bảo.

"Đừng có để bị cảm," là những gì Kageyama đáp lại.

Shouyou để cho khuôn mặt lạnh tê của mình tựa vào hõm cổ Kageyama, từng tấc da hấp thụ lấy hơi ấm nơi anh. Thả rơi chiếc cặp xuống đất, cậu thả lỏng hai tay và vòng chúng quanh người Kageyama. Nhìn cứ như đôi trẻ đang âu yếm nhau vậy, mà cũng có thể là thế thật. Vòng tay của Kageyama hiện đang bao trọn cậu.

Cứ xem như đây là một cái ôm đi, và Shouyou hiện tại đang tận hưởng nó vô cùng.

Không, cậu đã từng bảo Nishinoya khi anh ta hỏi cậu có thích Kageyama hay không.

Có lẽ đó là một lời nói dối, bắt nguồn từ những cảm xúc đã thuộc về quá khứ, từ tâm thái hiện đã là dĩ vãng. Còn bây giờ, cậu không thể tưởng tượng nên một cuộc sống thiếu Kageyama đồng hành bên cạnh, thiếu đi những cú chuyền của anh, thiếu đi những tràng chửi bới của anh.

Tay cậu trở nên ấm áp, chôn vùi dưới lớp áo khoác đằng sau Kageyama, và gương mặt cậu bắt đầu ấm dần.

"Hinata."

"Hửm?" Mới đây xe buýt đã đến rồi sao?

"Tại sao Nishinoya lại hỏi vậy?"

"Anh ấy tưởng tớ thích cậu. Tại chúng ta luôn gần gũi với nhau." Gần gũi về mặt thể chất cơ, suýt nữa cậu đã bồi thêm, vì cậu chưa từng nghĩ mình còn gần gũi với Kageyama theo cách nào khác nữa. Nhưng mà cũng có thể lắm chứ. Cậu thường biết rõ mẹ Kageyama sẽ nấu món gì vào ngày nào, biết nhà anh ở đâu, biết được những thứ Kageyama ghét, những điều anh yêu, biết luôn cả những khoản anh không giỏi.

Shouyou rất lấy làm khoái chí khi biết được tất tần tật những yếu điểm của anh, và khi có thể đánh bại anh trong những khoản đó. Oái ăm thay, cũng không có thứ gì khiến anh tiến bộ vượt bậc hơn là bị Shouyou vượt mặt. Mấy chiếc máy bay giấy của anh bây giờ đẹp xa các thành phẩm của cậu kể từ cái lần cậu thắng anh trong cuộc thi xếp giấy vào một bữa trưa nọ. Tuy nhiên, Shouyou cũng có tí nghi ngờ rằng ai đó đã dành rất nhiều thời gian cặm cụi nghiên cứu trên internet à nha.

Kageyama chưa bao giờ biết chấp nhận thua cuộc, nhưng suy cho cùng thì, cậu và anh đều cùng một giuộc cả thôi.

Có lẽ đó chính là thứ đưa họ đến gần nhau hơn.

"Hình như tôi đã thích cậu rồi," Kageyama cất lời. Nếu mà cả hai giờ đây không dính chặt vào nhau như keo, thì Shouyou đã lui người lại để nhìn vào anh rồi.

"Ồ," là những gì Shouyou có thể bật ra; cậu đâu thể ngờ đến sẽ có luồng hơi nóng càn quét cơ thể mình trước lời nói kia, nhưng đồng thời, cậu cũng tận hưởng cái xúc cảm vui sướng theo sau, vừa run rẩy vừa chói lòa, như thể từng con đom đóm trong dạ dày cậu hiện tại đều bừng sáng. _Hình như tôi đã thích cậu rồi._

Kageyama gật đầu lia lịa. Shouyou tự hỏi liệu cậu có đang tưởng tượng nên nhịp tim của Kageyama hay không, bởi lẽ nó hỗn loạn đến mức cậu có thể cảm nhận được qua chính lồng ngực mình.

Cũng có thể đó là trái tim cậu đang đập rộn không chừng.

Cậu thấy hơi nong nóng trong người.

"Tớ cũng thích cậu," Shouyou thì thào, "Chắc vậy."

Cậu bèn nhắm nghiền hai mắt. Cậu chả thể tin được Kageyama lại nói ra mấy lời này - cũng chẳng tin được bản thân mình lại hồi đáp.

Họ im lặng đứng đó trong lúc lâu, vẫn còn đang san sẻ hơi ấm cho nhau. Shouyou khá chắc một số người qua đường đã ném cho họ một cái nhìn phản cảm, nhưng dù sao cậu cũng không thấy được gì, và nếu cần, Kageyama nhất định có thể áp đảo họ bằng cái lườm chết chóc của mình.

Kageyama. Là người mà có lẽ cậu thích.

Người mà có lẽ cũng thích cậu.

"Nếu cậu dám cư xử nhẹ nhàng với tớ, tớ sẽ tẩn cậu đấy," Shouyou nói, trong đầu vẽ nên cảnh tượng một Kageyama luôn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt đầy mê mẩn, luôn luôn nhún nhường cậu trong mọi cuộc giao tranh. Giống như những người đang yêu trong mấy bộ phim cậu từng xem vậy.

"Tôi có ý định nhẹ nhàng với cậu hồi nào, tên đần này."

Cơ mà việc anh đã cho phép Shouyou chôm chỉa hơi ấm của mình, cộng thêm chuyện hai ngụm sữa lắc trước đó thì lại chứng tỏ điều trái ngược nha. Nhưng cái loại nhân nhượng đó thì Shouyou vẫn còn chấp nhận được; Nếu cậu làm tốt bổn phận, thì không chừng còn nhận thêm được nhiều cú chuyền và bánh bao xá xíu từ anh nữa.

"Thế tụi mình có phải đang hẹn hò không?" cậu hỏi.

"Không biết nữa," Kageyama trả lời. "Phải không?"

"Cậu là người bảo thích tớ còn gì."

"Cậu cũng đáp lại còn gì!"

"Nếu vậy thì...chắc là thế rồi ha?" Nếu hai người đang hẹn hò thật, thì cậu bây giờ có thể ôm lấy Kageyama thoải mái, kể cả khi không bị lạnh cóng sắp chết mà nhỉ? "Cậu đi mua cho tớ bánh bao xá xíu đi."

"Tên đần! Cớ gì tôi phải mua bánh bao xá xíu cho cậu?"

"Bỏi vì cậu thích tớ. Tớ sẽ mua sữa cho cậu nếu cậu muốn."

Kageyama ngớ người. Khiến Shouyou phải xem xét lại lời nói của mình coi có gì bất ổn không - và rồi Kageyama lầm bầm được thôi và hơi cúi người, tựa má mình lên đỉnh đầu Shouyou. Lần này, Shouyou là người trở nên cứng đờ khi Kageyama bắt đầu...hít hà, dụi dụi má vào mái tóc cậu.

"Cậu làm gì vậy?" cậu hỏi.

Kageyama mau chóng dừng lại động tác. "Xin lỗi," anh nói, giọng đầy ái ngại "Tại mềm mại quá."

Shouyou bèn quyết định không sao cả. "Cứ tiếp tục đi. Cơ mà đừng trét nước mũi vào tóc tớ đấy nhá."

Một cách cẩn trọng, Kageyama tiếp tục dụi dụi vào mái tóc cậu. Có cơn rùng mình chạy dọc xuống xương sống Shouyou khi cậu cảm nhận được hơi thở của Kageyama trên da đầu. Bụng cậu nhộn nhạo đầy bướm.

Cậu cảm thấy vui mừng khôn xiết khi xe buýt cuối cùng đã đến, bởi lẽ mọi giác quan của cậu hiện đang bị quá tải. Cái cảm giác này cũng tương tự như lúc sắp bắt đầu trận đấu vậy, tay chân cứ bủn rủn vô lực, và vào khoảnh khắc này đây, cậu còn chẳng biết tứ chi mình có còn hoạt động không nữa. Khi cậu và Kageyama cùng nhau bước lên xe buýt, có vẻ như chúng vẫn còn hoạt động tốt chán. Lần này, trong khoang vẫn còn dư ghế trống. Khi cả hai ngồi xuống, Shouyou thiếu điều muốn tan chảy vào cái ghế rồi biến mất luôn.

Kageyama lay người cậu.

"Gì! Gì thế?"

"Trông cậu như sắp xỉu tới nơi vậy, tên ngốc này! Đừng có đi đứng loạng quạng thế chứ!"

"Tại não tớ đang load mà!"

"Load cái gì?"

Shouyou cúi gằm, nhìn vào hai bàn tay đang nắm lấy túi mua hàng. "Rằng cậu thích tớ," cậu thì thào. _Và rằng tớ cũng thích cậu._

Cậu chả thể tin được mình lại đi thích một người như Kageyama, người mà bản mặt lúc nào cũng như bị táo bón mỗi khi nhờ vả ai chuyện gì.

Nhưng cậu lại có thể tin được chuyện bản thân đem lòng thích một người luôn sẵn sàng chuyền bóng cho cậu, người luôn biết cách động viên cậu trong mỗi trận đấu, người mà luôn luôn, luôn luôn sát cánh cùng cậu.

Và người đó, cũng chỉ có thể là Kageyama.

"Hình như tớ thích cậu cũng lâu lắm rồi," Shouyou bảo, cảm thấy bẽ bàng trước suy nghĩ kia.

Mắt Kageyama díu lại. "Tôi thích cậu còn lâu hơn nữa kìa."

"Làm sao cậu biết được!" Shouyou quay mặt đi, rồi lại đối diện với anh lần nữa. Cậu ước chi mình có thể đường hoàng nhìn thẳng vào Kageyama mà không phải cảm thụ luồng hơi nóng xông lên má. Hiện tại, điều ước đó quả là xa vời, nhưng cậu cũng sẽ không tránh mặt anh như một đứa con nít đang tập tành biết yêu đâu. "Đây đâu phải là cuộc cạnh tranh gì."

Kageyama không đáp lại, nhưng mặt anh thì hiện rõ chữ có, và rằng anh đã thắng cậu kèo này.

Shouyou nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng chỉ thu vào ảnh phản chiếu của mình cùng với phông nền đen kịt từ quang cảnh buổi tối bên ngoài. Kageyama thì quay đầu về hướng ngược lại, nhưng tay anh đang đặt giữa khoảng trống ngăn cách hai người, năm ngón khẽ cong, đặt tựa lên ghế. Shouyou không hề dời mắt khỏi hình ảnh phản chiếu của họ, nhưng cậu bèn dời tay vào khoảng trống vốn đã ít ỏi giữa cả hai, và cảm nhận được đốt ngón tay của Kageyama đang cọ xát vào da mình.

Những đốt ngón tay của Kageyama khẽ khàng ấn vào tay cậu.

Bụng Shouyou nổi lên từng cuộn sóng, và cậu băn khoăn không biết cảm giác này là tốt hay là xấu nữa. Nhưng vào lúc chuyến xe đã đi đến chặng đường cuối, cậu quyết định đáp án là tốt.

______________

"Cho cậu này," Kageyama chìa ra hộp sữa, môi thẳng đơ một đường.

Shouyou bối rối nhìn anh chằm chằm. "Để làm chi?"

"Có lẽ cậu vẫn còn đang phát triển, cậu nên uống nhiều sữa hơn."

Shouyou nhận lấy hộp sữa, nuốt xuống khát khao muốn nói rằng cậu thích uống nước trái cây hơn. Cậu cắm ống hút vào miệng hộp rồi bắt đầu hút, mặt có hơi nong nóng. Lạ gì đâu á. Việc Kageyama đang cố quan tâm chăm sóc cậu có cảm giác lạ lẫm quá chừng.

Kageyama lúc này đang dõi theo cậu, không chớp mắt, và việc đó thậm chí còn quái đản hơn gấp vạn lần.

"Ưm," Shouyou lên tiếng khi đã rít cạn hộp sữa. "Xong rồi. Cảm ơn nha."

Kageyama không nói gì, nên Shouyou nhón chân và áp môi mình lên má anh, bắt chước hành động của Natsu mỗi khi em ấy muốn cảm ơn ai. Trong lòng cậu thầm mừng vì dãy cầu thang chỗ họ ăn trưa lúc này không một bóng người. Ai mà ngờ Kageyama bỗng dưng lại giật bắn người, rồi trố mắt nhìn cậu ghê lắm.

"Gì chứ hả?" Shouyou hỏi, thấy mình mẫn cảm hẳn. "Ai bảo nhìn mặt cậu giống như đang trông chờ cái gì vậy!"

"Đồ đần! Tôi chỉ là không biết phải nói gì thôi mà!"

"Người ta nói 'cảm ơn' thì chỉ cần đáp là 'không có chi' thôi, ông cố ạ!" Shouyou ước chi cậu có thể tịch thu lại nụ hôn kia. Cậu cảm thấy xấu hổ kinh khủng vì hành động vừa nãy của mình.

Kageyama lấy tay xoa xoa lấy bờ má nơi Shouyou vừa mới hôn anh, mặt đỏ lựng. "Tôi cũng không bận tâm lắm," khi trông thấy vẻ mặt tấm tức của Shouyou, anh lườm cậu một cái rồi bồi thêm, "Ý tôi là, tôi cũng thích mà."

Shouyou cố giấu đi sự quẫn bách của mình. "Ờ, vậy thì tốt. Như vậy mới đúng chứ." Cậu bèn đưa mắt nhìn xuống đôi giày mình. "Để lát tập xong, tớ sẽ mua cho cậu bánh bao cà ri."

"Ăn mấy cái đó không bổ dưỡng gì đâu, đồ ngốc."

"Ừa, nhưng cậu thích ăn mà!"

Kageyama nhíu mày. "Cậu không cần mua cho tôi thứ gì hết. Lát tôi sẽ mua cho cậu một cái bánh bao xá xíu. Và-- và sau đó..."

Shouyou chớp chớp mắt. "Sau đó cái gì?"

"Một cái nữa."

"Một cái bánh bao nữa hả?"

"Không! Thêm...một c-cái hôn nữa."

Shouyou ngơ ngác nhìn Kageyama, tự hỏi liệu anh có đang đùa không. Nhưng xét đến cái mặt đang đỏ như quả gấc kia thì đùa kiểu gì được. Shouyou cười rạng rỡ. "Ok luôn. Cậu muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu."

"Vậy là nhiều lắm đấy."

"Phụt!" Shouyou bụm miệng, cố nén xuống tiếng cười. Cậu không thể ngờ được Kageyama sẽ có ngày thốt nên những lời ngớ ngẩn đến vậy, rằng số lần anh muốn được cậu hôn là _nhiều lắm đấy_. Cậu cố trưng ra vẻ mặt điềm tĩnh. "Okay. Vậy thì tớ muốn bao nhiêu, cậu có bấy nhiêu."

"Thế là bao nhiêu?" Kageyama hỏi, nghe chừng hồi hộp lắm.

"Nhiều ơi là nhiều." Shouyou bảo, rồi cười tít mắt.

Cậu cũng định thử xem _nhiều lắm đấy_ của anh rốt cuộc là bao nhiêu. Sắc đỏ trên gương mặt Kageyama lại càng thêm đậm nét.

Phải cho đến hết giờ giải lao, mặt anh mới trở lại giống người bình thường.

**/Hết/**


End file.
